A Short Stay In Summer
by eLphaba 'voLcano' LawLiet
Summary: What if you were offered a fresh start, with a family who loves you for who you are? What if it means losing everything you have ever dreamed of? One girl is going to have to answer these questions. But is she going to stay, or grab her guitar and go?
1. Chapter 1

A Short Stay In Summer

Prologue

OC POV unless stated.

sum·mer 

sum·mer [súmmər]

n (plural sum·mers) 

1. warmest season: the warmest season of the year, falling between spring and autumn. It runs from June to August in the northern hemisphere and from December to February in the southern hemisphere. 

2. warm weather: the warm weather associated with the summer season 

3. period of great happiness: a period of greatest happiness, success, or fulfilment in the life of somebody or something 

4. year: a year, especially of somebody's age (literary) 

a man of 70 summers 

Well that's what it means. My story begins, and ends, with summer. It was the only time I was ever truly happy. It was the only time I had friends who liked me. It was the only time I was inspired to do anything. 

But you must remember: I am not Juliet. Nor am I a princess from a fairytale. I'm not pretty or even particularly special.

Firstly I refer to the first definition and this is where our story begins. Next I mean the third, but I will get to that soon. So let me tell you how my summer ( first and third definitions ) began.


	2. Chapter 2, A first time for everything

A short stay in summer

Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of rain on the roof. It was meant to be summer, I thought but what else did I expect from Port Angeles, as light filtered through the cheap curtains that hung squint over the single-glazed windows. I looked at my watch. 9:00. Perfect. I got out of the lumpy bed and got my things together. I was washed, dressed and checked out but 9:16. I picked up my rucksack and guitar and walked out of the revolting B&B.

They were waiting. The men who had been following me for the past two days. They had tried, and failed, to get me alone.

I skipped past them without a backwards glance and down the street. As I rounded the corner I heard then follow me. How and when would they go? I pondered catching a plane to California early, but then decided how stupid that was. They would not ruin this experience for me. I kept the speed I was walking at steady and began to come up with a plan. Up ahead was a truckers café. I saw, by the window, a lone figure. He looked depressed. An idea quickly formed, it was stupid but it just might work. I skipped up the steps and entered the café.

I walked straight up to him, he didn't look up. 'Can I sit here, please? I need help, it's an emergency.' Ok the last bit was a lie, but when you look at it it kind of was.

'What sort of emergency,' he said. He had a gorgeous voice, I was momentarily stunned.

'There are three men following me, and I'm scared.' I said quietly. He looked up quickly, as if my voice with its stupid accent had the same effect on him as his had on me. He looked into my eyes. He had the most beautiful chocolate eyes, they were so deep I felt like I was looking into… into what? His mind? No that didn't seem right. His soul? Too cheesy.

'Sit then, let me help you.' His voice broke my train of thoughts. I put my things down and sat opposite him, his eyes never left mine the whole time.

'Th-thanks.' I stammered. WHAT??? I STAMMERED!!! What was going on. I never was lost for words or stuttery ( I don't even think that's a word, what was wrong with me?)

'Is that them coming in now?' He asked quietly without looking towards the door.

'Yes,' I replied. He grinned and said:

'Just trust me a minute,' and leaned forward and grabbed both my hands and held them. I grinned and adjusted mine to hold his too.

The men walked right up to our table. A lot of heads turned to look at us, but we stayed in our own little bubble, like a couple would. The biggest man said

'Hey, sugar. Watcha doin' with this dweeb.' Urg, what vulgar language. The other two laughed.

'This dweeb happens to be my boyfriend.' I spat the way an offended girlfriend would. Well that's what I thought, I'd never had a boyfriend.

'Can we help you?' the guy, who was still holding my hands, asked in a loud, sure tone.

'Well you could lend us your bird.' The large one said. The other two sniggered. Then the big one leaned over and pinched my thigh.

There was a huge crash and the guy who nipped me was at the other side of the café. The guy I had been sitting with was standing, he looked furious.

'Don't ever touch _my_ girlfriend again.' he snarled. Then he picked up my bag and guitar, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the café.


	3. Chapter 3,So far so Cal sucks

Chapter 3

So far So Cal sucks

Saying goodbye had hurt. I saw the pain in his eyes as I boarded the plane to California. I had felt it too. What was going on? We had only know each other just over a day. This was real pain, it was almost physical. I didn't miss people. I wasn't homesick and I didn't miss my family. I missed Embry.

I was planning on spending two weeks in California. It was my home away from home. Ok so I hated the heat, but I loved the history, the buildings, the museums, libraries and the nature. If I was a nerd in Scotland, I was a super nerd in California. My friend Carrey, her boyfriend Tom and her mum picked me up. I ran towards them and slid on a piece of wet floor. It didn't hurt. What did hurt was remembering earlier today. I got up, not caring that people were watching and laughing ( I'm used to it, I get it a lot) and finished walking towards them.

'Well done, Cathy,' Carrey said laughing, Tom was trying to comment, but couldn't for laughing.

'Welcome home, your hair looks nice.' Carrey's mum said. My hair was one of the few things about me I liked. It was chin length, light brown and was naturally wavy. My fringe had grown out so it was the same length as the rest.

'Thanks,' I said as we grabbed my guitar from the conveyor belt. Tom had finally composed himself and offered to take it for me.

We all went way back. Carrey and her family moved with her dad's work to Scotland for two years when we were ten. I was thirteen when I spent my first summer here. We had been in the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art when we met Tom. He was big on Sci-fi and I fancied Dr Who, the character and the actor. From then we distantly grew up together. Carrey was popular, Tom and I were not. We were like brother and sister. Carrey became more distant and Tom and I grew closer. Last year, when I came over for Christmas, they got together. She had an unrequited crush and he was just being polite.

So the holiday began. Secretly we began university hunting. I would always love Scotland. As they say 'my heart's in the Highlands'. But I wanted to be here. I was constantly thinking of Embry. I was on the phone to him lots, it helped a little. It was odd, we both felt we could be completely honest with one another. He said he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't over the phone.

We entered our second week. I began to get bored. The love birds made me feel sick and the food was Mexican. I hate spicy so was hungry lots, making me grumpy.

'So, let's talk,' Carrey turned and said, I had just got off the phone with Embry. I had noticed how much she had changed since we were children, she was a gossip now.

'About what?' I asked, knowing full well where this was going.

'Boys.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Who, what, where, when and why.'

'Ok. His name is Embry. We met last week in Port Angeles when he helped me out.' I said. It sounded like she thought we were…

'Hmmm. Ok. And do you like him?'

'I… I…' _Did_ I like him? I wasn't sure. I was totally inexperienced with boys but I was sure it was more than that. Was this what I had been trying to tell myself. I couldn't, we had know each other only a day. Love at first sight didn't exist, but I loved him. It felt good to admit it to myself.

'When can I see you?' he asked.

'Soon, I promise. We need to talk.'

'What about?' He asked, sounding worried.

'Don't worry, I think it's good.'

'Can you tell me now?'

'No. I'm leaving here early, so I'll tell you then.' I said quickly changing my plans.

'Can I ask you something then?' He said nervously.

'What?'

'What are we. I mean are we friends or…' he trailed off lost for words.

'…more.' I finished for him.

'Are we?'

'Yes, much more.' My brain mouth connection faltered. What had I just done?? Had I said too much?

'Good. I was hoping that you would feel that way too.' He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

'I do. I guess I have a flight to book then. I'll see you soon.'

'Bye,'

'Bye.' I hung up, missing him already.


	4. Chapter 4, Nursin' their wrath

Chapter 4

Nursin' their wrath to keep it warm.

The plane back was so slow. I was bored. At least I was on my way to see him.

!!!

I had a _boyfriend!_ It excited me. But it worried me, too. I wasn't sure what to do. I waited. I listened to my Walkman for a while. Eventually we landed. I got a taxi and began the long drive to Port Angeles.

We were at the outskirts when I got out. I grabbed my bag and guitar (which was in its case) and began walking. I took out my Walkman again and pressed shuffle. My favourite song came on, it was Hallelujah. The rain started. Wonderful. At least I didn't have to walk much further. I was about to walk past a sleazy bar when the song changed to Check Yes Juliet, by We The Kings. I had never listened to it properly, it had been on a compilation CD made up for me by Carrey. I walked a little slower listening to the lyrics.

'_Check yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk,_

_I won't go until you come outside.'_

I laughed out loud at the irony as I passed the bar. I liked the guitar piece in the background.

'_and check yes Juliet, kill the limbo._

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window,_

_There's no turning back for us tonight.'_

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

'_Lace up your shoes,'_

There was a loud noise. I turned. It was the men. They were drunk. I paused, unsure what to do. They began to come towards where I was frozen.

'_Here's how we do,_

_Run baby, run.'_

So I did.

'_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart if you gave them the chance.'_

'Hey, sugar, wait up,' the biggest one said, I could only hear two sets of feet catching up on me.

'_Don't sell your heart,_

_Don't say we're not meant to be,_

_Run baby, run,_

_Forever will be you and me.'_

I turned right up a side street. Crap. No street lights. Then, out of nowhere, the smaller one flew out in front of me.

'Where you headin' to?' he shouted, grabbing my arms. The other two caught up.

'Your boyfriend was a real pain the other day. I think we should get revenge, don't you?' the biggest one said, leaning right in and holding my face. He pushed me up against the wall, pausing my music.

I waited for the pain. It came quickly, then left again, like it was too much for my body to notice it all at once. They beat me up. Just a little. It felt like they had broken my arm. I tried to stand, using the wall to help me. Then I saw it. My leg was bleeding. It was the jugular. Then I saw the ground and how much blood I had lost already. I screamed a leaned on the wall. I leaned against the play button. I put the headphones back in my ear. The movement made me dizzier than I already was. It began to sink in.

I was losing blood, I was going to die.

The music played.

'_check yes Juliet,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_Wishing, wanting, your's for the taking,_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye.'_

I moved my arm. It felt broken.

'_And check yes Juliet,_

_Here's the countdown,'_

I was going to die. I collapsed hearing the words of the song.

'_3 2 1,_

_Now fall in my arms now,'_

Something caught me before I hit the ground. I lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5, Blood

Chapter 5

Blood

I came round for a few minutes. I felt the wind on my face. I was dead.

Then I heard the music.

'_We're flying through the night,_

_Flying through the night,_

_Way up high._

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side.'_

It was that song. The end of it. I realised where I was. I was in the arms of something warm, soft. I wasn't dead, I could feel the pain now. I could see blurred outlines, it looked like we were driving really fast through a forest. But we weren't in a car. Then I blanked out.

'What can we do?' An earnest voice said loudly.

'We will have to give her a transfusion. She has lost too much blood to do anything else.' A calm voice replied. All the voices sounded like silk.

'We don't have any blood.' Another said. That one was female. I thought the other two were male.

'There isn't time to run to the hospital for blood, we will have to find a donor. Fast.' The second voice said.

'I'll do it.' The person who said it had the most beautiful voice. It was a sound I would walk across fire for. Embry. It was Embry. We had known each for a matter of weeks and he was offering me so much. I couldn't let him.

'You realise what this could do to her?' The silky voice asked, concerned.

'I will deal with what comes.' Embry said. Then, what must have been morphine took effect.


	6. Chapter 6, XMen

Chapter 6

X-men

Finally I awoke. I had been doing a lot of collapsing. I felt a little better. Somebody was holding my hand, I squeezed it.

'Are you feeling better?' It was him. Yay.

'Much now that you're here.' I croaked.

'Good. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?'

'You go first.' I said, I still hadn't opened my eyes.

'Ok. Um… well… I'm a Quileute, right. Do you know any of the Quileute legends?' He asked.

'Actually I do. When you said you were Quileute I did some research on Tom's computer.' I replied, feeling glad I had.

'Cool. That makes things easier. Do you know what we are supposedly descended from?'

'Erm… wolves?' I asked, unsure.

'Yep. Well there is this one story about Wolf People and the Cold Ones…'

He explained everything. It was… odd. My boyfriend was a Werewolf and the doctor who fixed me up was a Vampire. Wow, cool. Also he loved me. No it was more, much more, he had imprinted on me. Even cooler.

'Ahh, good evening Miss Stuart, I'm Carlisle Cullen,' It was the doctor.

'Hi. Thanks so much for…' he cut me off.

'It's my pleasure, and my job. Anyway I've come to explain everything.'

'About what,' I asked, worried what he was going say.

'You had multiple fractures, a broken right arm and lost a lot of your blood. We taped up your fractures, put your arm in a cast and did a blood transfusion.'

'Whoa, whoa wait. _You_ gave me a blood transfusion?' I freaked out.

'So Embry explained what we are, did you know we are vegetarian?' He asked me.

'Oh, I forgot. I just panicked, sorry.'

'It's fine. I forget you only just found out our secret. Anyway, you know what Embry is, yes. Well he gave you his blood for the transfusion. The blood did something strange, the cells of his and your blood merged. Meaning that…'

'I'm a werewolf?!' I shouted.

'Well a hybrid of one, you may just be a were-dog.'

'Wow, that would be just as amazing.'

'I will have to monitor you for a few weeks, but apart from that you will be fine.' he said. I began to look around. We were in a small library. No, wait. It was a large office. I was on a hospital bed. The doctor began checking my blood pressure.

'Where am I?' I asked, not sure I wanted an answer.

'In my house. Embry took you straight here. You seem fine, I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need me.' and he walked, no glided out.

Embry stayed with me all day. And the next he only left for the toilet twice. Carlisle checked in on me in the morning and evening, he assured me I would be up and about by tomorrow if I continued healing at this rate. His wife, Esme. Came in a few times with food for Embry, each time asking if I needed anything. She reminded me of my mother. She was kind and spoke softly. I could see the concern in her eyes and the joys when I finally felt up to eating.

She made me promise if I needed anything to call her. After about three days of her fussing about me Carlisle announced that I was mending better than he had hoped.

'If you feel up to it you can get up if you want. You can watch TV downstairs of borrow any of my books if you like.' He said as he removed the final tubes and wires from me.

'You can use my computer, too, if you wish.' said a voice from the doorway. I looked up. There stood a very pretty, elfin-like, girl. The only thing missing were the pointed ears.

'I'm Alice.' she said shyly.

'Hi Alice. Thanks.' I replied. Her eyes glazed over and she walked forward with a faraway look. She stopped next to Carlisle and grinned at me.

'Not at all, I'll do anything for a friend.' and she danced out of the room, humming to herself.


	7. Chapter 7, The beginning of the end

Chapter 7

The Beginning of the End

'_Summer lovin', had me a blast._

_Summer lovin', happened so fast.'_

I sat listening to my MP3, it was on shuffle. I knew what was coming, and how difficult it would be.

But I had no choice.

I entered the living room. I had been sleeping in Edwards room. He had been so sweet. I had lived with the Cullens for a fortnight and already they regarded me as family. Apparently if I was a wolf I would have felt some change by now. It was disappointing. Embry sat alone on the sofa. _Tell Alice I say thanks._ I shouted to Edward inside my head.

'You said we needed to talk, what's going on?' he asked me. I sat down next to him.

'I have come to a decision. I'm… leaving.' the shock and pain that flicked across his face was almost too much to bear.

'How… no. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME.' he shouted, standing up. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. He sat down.

'I'm sorry. I need to respect your choice. Will you come back?' he finally understood.

'Of course. Every holiday. And when I finish Uni. I promise.'

'How long do we have?'

'Four days.'

'Well, I'm gonna show you the time of your life.'

We didn't speak much about it after that. I felt he deserved an explanation, but he wasn't so sure.

_Two days to go…_

He did. We went to the beach, to his house and into the forest. He took me into the middle of the woods, it was so quiet, so beautiful.

Then he started to undress!

'What the HELL?' I shouted, disturbing a tree full of birds.

'What? Oh, oops. I forgot to explain. I'm going to show you something.' he stood there naked for about two seconds, then his skin began to ripple. His limbs lengthened and hair grew out.

He had transformed into a werewolf.

I hesitantly stepped forward. I reached out and stroked his face, he leaned his face in my hand as I stepped closer. I stroked his head and sat down. He collapsed onto my knees. We sat in silence for a while. I broke it.

'I'm going to explain why I'm leaving.'

'Ever since I was young everybody expected great things of me. I was put under pressure to be top of the class in every subject. I hated it but hated seeing the disappointment in the faces of my parents. All I wanted was my music. Then, last week, I got a phone call from my mum. She told me I had got a place at Cambridge University, and that because of that they would pay my fees.'

He looked at me intently, his eyes urging me to go on.

'Mum knew I wanted to go to the Royal Music College, but insists I be a doctor. This is the only way I can afford an education. She also doesn't want me to leave home because I am the one child she is proud of.'

He leaned into me closer. I hugged him and cried.

All the bottled up tears of a hated child poured out. I wanted to stay here, I was excepted here. For once I was the normal one, it was like I fitted in with the supernatural, like it was where I belonged. I knew I had never belonged at home, but I didn't think I was that out of place.

_One day left…_

That was the first time he kissed me. I mean _really_ kissed me. It was hard to stop. He is trying so hard to stay together for me, but I don't know how much more he can take. I packed what little I had. I but some foam around my guitar in its case. I was ready to go, but not ready to leave.


	8. Chapter 8, RUN

Chapter 8

RUN

Edward offered to drive me to the airport. I accepted. As a last minute promise to Embry I left my guitar. Because of this I had now left both my heart and soul with him. This made it so much worse to say goodbye. I promised I would never play again until we were together again.

So I said my goodbyes. I said goodbye to Embry last. Then Edward dragged me off into the garage.

The ride was long and silent. He stayed with me until my flight to London. I didn't cry. My pain was beyond that. I decided I would not feel any emotion properly until I saw him again.

I boarded the flight. It wasn't as long as the one from San Francisco would have been. I would soon be in my own bed with my dog to comfort me. She was an Alaskan Malamute. He was a red, almost the colour. As I remembered I realised something. We took off before I could fully understand my epiphany.

I spent most if the flight listening to the radio. There was a young girl sitting next to me. She was alone so the air hostess kept checking on her. She noticed the scar on my arm.

'Wow, how did you get _that_?' she asked.

'I was attacked.' I said. She looked shocked.

'Oh, well you must be very brave.'

'No, my boyfriend was the brave one. He found me, picked me up and ran. Through the rain, through the forest. Miles to get me to the hospital. And then he gave me some of his blood so I wouldn't die.' I told her. She was intrigued so kept asking questions. She was about ten. We sat quiet for a moment when she said.

'Oooh, I love this song.' we listened.

'_I'll sing it one last time for you._

_Then we really have to go._

_You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done._

_And I can barely look at you,_

_But every single time I do,_

_I know we'll make it anywhere away from here.'_

'_Light up, light up._

_As if you have a choice._

_Even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear._

_Louder, louder._

_And we'll run for our lives._

_I can hardly speak, I understand why you can't raise your voice to say.'_

'_To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry.'_

I unplugged the headphones and stared out the window. I knew I had made the right decision but it was for all the wrong reasons. I shouldn't care about my parents or what they thought. I shouldn't pursue a career I would hate.

And then it hit me. I didn't have to.

Yes, I would catch connecting flight. But I would refuse to have them manipulate me any longer.

We landed later than expected.

I ran, the words of the song echoed so loudly in my head I almost took a different flight. NO, I shouted at myself. I would not be swayed by some petty band called Snow Patrol.

I only just caught the flight. It was faster than expected. It landed.

I got into a black cab and gave our address. We drove three quarters of the way there when I ran out of money. The driver looked at me warily as I got out. I think he was worried I would do something stupid, I was crying so hard. I had made the wrong decision and I knew it. I found no excuses for leaving them, just reasons to keep going.

I walked down the road with my bag. I was shaking so hard I thought I would be sick. I sat down on the kerb. I cried until I gave myself a headache. It was worse than a migraine. The pain was so intense at one point it felt like I had been shot through the head. That sent a bigger shiver down my spine. I stood up and ran.

'_Light up, light up._

_As if you have a choice._

_Even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear._

_Louder, louder._

_And we'll run for our lives._

_I can hardly speak, I understand why you can't raise your voice to say.'_

I echoed through my head as I ran. Suddenly I didn't care anymore. I picked up my pace. Looking around I noticed the scenery was so much like what I had left behind. But that no longer made me sad. No more would I shed a tear for what might have happened.

Then I could see it. I ran as fast as I could go and collapsed through the door.

My dog met me at the door. I hugged him and vowed I would never let go.

Because in this world of pain he was my only comfort.


	9. Chapter 9, The End

Chapter 9

The End

And he hugged me back.


	10. Chapter 10, Epilogue

Epilogue

I though I had gone mad. Either that or the pain had killed me and I had gone to heaven. I lay by the door. Pining.

Then it flew open. There in the doorway stood a small wolf. For a minute I thought it was Leah. No it was two small. Not much bigger than a real wolf. It was a gorgeous brown colour, almost like the colour of her hair…

Then it hugged me and it all fell into place.

Wordless glee and pain, some mine and some hers raced through my head.

She hugged me so tightly I struggled to breath, but I didn't care. She had come back.

POV Cathy.

summer

1. warmest season: the warmest season of the year, falling between spring and autumn. It runs from June to August in the northern hemisphere and from December to February in the southern hemisphere.

2. period of great happiness: a period of greatest happiness, success, or fulfilment in the life of somebody or something

That was my summer. The happiest time I ever had.

Until now.

I'm not a princess, or even particularly special. This is not a fairytale. This is better because it never has to stop. It's better because there is no moral. Only monsters and terror.

And I think I prefer that.

Because that is where I belong.

Disclaimer: I hate these things, it's obvious that this is all (except the dog and Cathy) SM's stuff. If it was mine do you think I would share Edward and Jacob?

AN: Want more? I might write a sequel if I get enough reviews and ideas. Thanks to AliceReadsDestiny and CaptainB.


End file.
